vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen (My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister)
Summary Karen is a member of the Bright Cross Disaster Prevention Foundation and the announcer of their public Colosseum fights designed as a way to execute Archenemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with spear Name: Karen Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: At least 1500 years Classification: Archenemy, Valkyrie, Divine Messenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert spear and shield user/thrower, Immortality (Type 1), Precognition via Laplace, skilled bike driver Attack Potency: Wall level (A single spear blow is capable of sending multiple people flying through the air and can blow a human body to pieces, can throw her shield with enough strength that the impact causes a massive shockwave and a large cloud of dust as if it were a great explosion, Valkyries are considered to be one of the strongest Archenemies), higher with spear (Can blow away and dent the armor of a bulletproof and bombproof armored truck and punch holes through bulletproof cars) Speed: Superhuman (Too fast for a regular human to react to her movements and faster than other Archenemies, can attack 10 or 20 times in the time Helen Itou uses to launch a single attack) with Subsonic reactions (Casually deflected subsonic sniper bullets) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Completely unharmed by a three-story fall, Satori couldn't break her thumb while using all his strength, tanked being rammed through a wall by Meslayate) Stamina: At least above average Range: Extended melee range, at least ten meters with thrown spear and shield Standard Equipment: Gold spear and shield, smart glasses Intelligence: Average, as a Valkyrie with hundreds of years of life experience Karen is an expert warrior Weaknesses: Cannot use the full power of her divine weapons without authorization from heaven Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Valkyrie:' Karen is a Valkyrie, one of the divine messengers of Norse Mythology and courageous warrior women who wield tremendous power as part of the gods, but also descend to the lower world as human women and marry ordinary men. The Valkyries’ role is to find the souls of excellent warriors and recruit them to the heavenly army of the Einherjar, but their marriages are not part of that. Their love to their husbands is real and half-Valkyrie children just so happen to have excellent potential as warriors. Valkyries hold an odd position at the top of the ranks even among the many Archenemies due to their ability to freely move between the worlds of humans and Archenemies. Valkyries seem to be ageless, as Karen implies she's older than the Bright Cross Foundation, which is more than 1500 years old, despite looking like a young woman. Upon dying on Earth, Valkyries break apart into particles of light, returning to heaven. **'Transformation:' Through unknown means, Karen can transform into her combat state, where a gold spear and shield mysteriously appear on her hands, a white cloth is incorporated to her clothes like a long skirt with the front kept wide open and two large bird wings appear behind her ears. **'Gold Spear:' Karen's gold spear can be turned back into liquid gold to form a high-density, high-pressure liquid cannon. This torrent of gold is capable of blowing away and denting the armor of a bulletproof and bombproof armored truck and punch holes through bulletproof cars. *'Smart Glasses:' A pair of blue smart glasses of the type that place their screen over the actual scenery. These glasses link the user with Laplace, the Bright Cross Foundation's powerful disaster prevention simulator AI capable of predicting the actions of their opponents and analyzing their combat style. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 9